


who is kit curtis?

by ihadadate



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, POV First Person, Ponyboy POV, lowkey kinda difficult but i think i did good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadadate/pseuds/ihadadate
Summary: Ponyboy describes who his sister is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rereading The Outsiders and this popped into my head. I created Kit Curtis a few years ago out of the blue, and I decided that it was time to share some info on her. And what better way to show some of her in her youngest brother's POV? It was little difficult, a little different, but here it is. Hopefully I can expand on this soon.

Kitty is the best big sister in the world.

Kitty is the second oldest out of all of us. She is two years younger than Darry and two years older than Soda. Kitty and I had the same eye color and almost same color of hair. Almost. It's hard to explain, but it's a mix of mine and Soda's.

Kitty was a small for age, but none of the guys underestimated her. In the gang, Two-Bit was probably her best friend and she loved Johnny with all her heart. Sometimes, I think that he's her favorite out of all of us.

Kitty is real kind and real pretty. She didn't dress as much like a typical girl on our side of town, but she had mean swing and can swear like a sailor.

Kitty reminds me of mom. She's real nice to people but if you mess with someone she loves, you better watch your back. She takes care of us too. Since graduating high school, she was starting to work full time at one of the diners in town. Like Darry, she has potential to go to college but she's staying here in Tulsa to help raise me and Soda.

I think Dally can see mom in Kitty, too. Our mom could always talk sense into him, and Kitty had the ability to do it too. Sure, he still got in trouble, but it would be worse without mom or Kitty.

Kitty had friends outside of the gang, although she sees the guys the most. They're always at the house. Kitty's friends are seemingly nice girls, some were middle class girls but most were greaser girls.

I think Kitty is seeing someone, too. His name is Patrick O'Murphy and he's in her grade. I know his younger sister, who is smart like me. She's a grade above me. Soda teases Kitty about Patrick and her face turns scarlet. I think Darry approves him, surprisingly.

Kitty hates Soc boys. I mean, she _really_ hates them. We all aren't a big fan of the Socs, but I don't know the full detail as to why Kitty despise them so much. I hope she tells me one day.

Kitty is great. Whenever Darry and I go at it, she tries her best to keep us both cool. If anyone can help calm Darry down, it's Kitty.

Kitty is the best big sister in the world.


End file.
